


Unstoppable Jam

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine es un chico fuerte y genial, un chico imparable e invencible. A Aomine no se le gana fácilmente. Pero siempre hay una primera —o segunda— vez para todo. Definitivamente si fuera Midorima diría que ese no era su día de suerte. Pero ni eso podría decir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

El mundo se acababa. Así era. Ya no se podía alargar más, el fin había llegado.

Y todo por algo insulso que ni se merecía tal importancia.

Un suceso imposible se había tornado posible y desatado el fin.

El asunto era difícil de creer y fatalista. Lo podríamos poner en una escala de cosas imposible, que se ordenara de menor a mayor. El rango más bajo sería que Hyūga y Kasamatsu dejaran de gritar por cualquier cosa. Porque esos chicos, de verdad vivían en estrés constante o la mecha de su paciencia era muy corta. Necesitaban su momento All Bran constantemente o les saldrían canas ante de los veinte.

Un nivel más alto de suceso imposible y peligroso sería que Kise dejara de ser guapo. Esto ya sería algo serio que afectaría a la carrera de modelo del chico y a su vida porque… ¿imagináis a Kise sin el eyeliner perfectamente usado dándole esa mirada filosa y sexy? No, nadie quiere imaginarse eso.

El siguiente rango sería que Murasakibara hiciera dieta. Eso ya empezaría a ser muy grave. La NASA y el FBI deberían empezar a mover sus cables porque la catástrofe sería cuestión de meses tras tal suceso. Si Atsushi ya era un chico aburrido y apagado, sin azúcar en el cuerpo se convertiría en un pequeño oso perezoso. Un pequeño perezoso de dos metros y ocho centímetro.

Y el último eslabón y el caso más preocupante de todos sería que Midorima dejara de mirar el horóscopo de Oha Asa. Sí, ese día definitivamente la esperanza recogería sus cosas y se marcharía de la vida que conocemos abandonándonos cual perro a su amo. El día que Midorima no consultara el Oha asa, el fin del mundo sería un hecho irreversible. Los volcanes comenzarían a explotar, los mares se secarían, Haizaki se volvería civilizado, Akashi dejaría de ser absoluto…. Bueno no. Ahí quizás nos hemos excedido. Aunque el mundo explotara y todo acabara Akashi seguiría siendo absoluto. De hecho, Akashi cabalgaría a lomos de Yukimaru entre los gentíos y el caos con pose digna y asegurando haber sabido y visto que eso pasaría con su ojo de emperador. Oh si, ni el fin del mundo podría con Akashi Seijūrō. Pero el mundo se acabaría, eso sin duda.

Porque Midorima sin horóscopo es como un dedo sin uña (algo escalofriante que nadie quiere pensar), como una Oreo son crema, como un Nerunerunerune sin un Murasakibara mordisqueándolo. Algo imposible. El día que Shintarō no consultara el horóscopo podríamos todos ir despidiéndonos de nuestros seres queridos. Recordar esa dieta que nunca hicimos, acordarse de esa serie que nunca vimos, arrepentirse por no haber dejado ese vicio que llevabas tres años dejando, llamando a ese amigo al que le dices «Ya quedaremos» y luego pasan milenios y no se queda. Sí, ese tipo de cosas deberíamos pensar cuando Midorima le sea infiel al Oha Asa.

Bien calmaos, dentro de esa escala de sucesos alarmantes no alcanza a la magnitud de la última. No pulséis el botón del pánico aún. Nada puede igualar a la total decadencia que le esperaría al mundo si Midorima dejara de seguir el horóscopo. No, eso es impensable. Porque Shintarō lo sigue constantemente cada mañana. Madrugando incluso para verlo en sus días libres. Porque a la hora a la que se emite es a la hora de inicio de las jornadas escolares y laborales, por lo que los fines de semana madruga para verlo.

Shintarō tiene un despertador preparado para esos días que suena justamente diez minutos antes de que el programa de Oha Asa empiece. Diez minutos son suficientes para despertarse, no ver nada, acordarse que está muy ciego —que esto no es exageración, que la figurilla del león en un baño termal a la cual le hablo creyéndola Takao, lo corrobora—, ponerse las gafas y volver a ver el mundo en HD. Luego se levanta sin preocuparse por nada ya que en festivos su familia suele despertase más tarde, y va a ver el horóscopo. Los días en los que su suerte es nefasta, vuelve a acostarse pensando que ese día el mundo no merece su presencia ya que la suerte no le acompaña. Mientras vuelve a reconciliar el sueño se entretiene en pensar como potenciar su suerte con el lucky item del día. La mayoría se veces llegaba a la fantástica y simple conclusión de que el objeto sea más grande. Así es, Midorima Shintarō, Cáncer, metro noventa y cinco, y tirador número uno de la Generación de los Milagros, también tiene pensamientos simples.

Los días que su suerte es buena y el mundo le sonríe —porque cuando su suerte es buena el mundo le sonríe que lo sabe él, que hasta las nubes tienen formas entretenidas de ver y el sol potencia el color de su pelo, solo un poco, nunca más que Kise, destacar más que Kise era un pecado y crimen no dicho ni penado pero sobreentendido por la humanidad—, esos días vuelve sobre sus pasos, se asea y se va a tocar el piano. Despertando así a todo su familia que aún duermen caprichosamente ignorando su fortuna de la jornada. De hecho no puede importarles menos, con un loco obsesionado en la familia les basta y les sobra. Claro que los señores Midorima, que eran despertados con el piano de su hijo, no podían evitar pensar que al menos era música clásica, llena de cultura y sentimiento y no esas músicas fuertes y ruidosas de las discotecas. Imaginar a Midorima con esa música y si vamos mas allá, bailando, era una escena cuanto menos grotesca. Borrémosla de la memoria y sigamos hablando de cómo la señora Midorima pensaba que si bien la música de su hijo era bonita seguía siendo una desgracia despertarse con ella cuando aun los gallos ni cantaban.

Por suerte el día que Midorima no vea el horóscopo no ha llegado. Ese día el mundo colapsaría y la gente se pondría sombreros hechos con papel de aluminio mientras subían a las montanas a esperar a los extraterrestres y ganarse su aceptación. No, gracias a Dios —es decir, a Akashi— todavía no veríamos a gente con esos gorros excepto Midorima. Oh sí, porque Midorima llevaría ese gorro si Oha Asa así se lo encomendara como lucky item. Claro que siendo Midorima no lo llevaría con vergüenza y encima lo portaría en su mano haciéndolo todavía mas friki y raro. Demos gracias de nuevo de que ese día no ha llegado aún, que el papel de aluminio se seguirá usando solo para envolver alimentos y que aún Oha Asa ni ha tenido el sadismo de colocar un sombrero hecho con ese papel como lucky item de los Cáncer. El día que lo haga por favor que un alma caritativa y altruista tome una foto de Midorima por la calle con semejantes pintas. Que algún día los videos graciosos de internet se acabaran y habrá que tirar de imágenes graciosas de Midorima para salvar al mundo de la seriedad.

Pues bien. La situación no tiene una escala tal como el fin del mundo —Midorima sin seguir a Oha Asa— pero quizás es tan preocupante como un Atsushi a dieta y contado azúcares y calorías. Sí, en ese nivel nos encontramos. Porque Aomine ha sido derrotado.

Has leído bien. Aomine Daiki, super As de la Generación de los Milagros, pervertido de primera y vago las 24/7 ha sido derrotado. «El único que puede derrotarme soy yo», ha sido vencido y la frase ha de ser cambiada. Hagamos un inciso para recordar que quizás Kagami, Kuroko y todo el Seirin ya lo vencieron en su momento. Pero esa victoria es de otro tipo y fue beneficiosa para Daiki en sí misma así que no cuenta. Tras eso Aomine seguía siendo invencible. Bien, pues ya no. A Aomine le ha vencido algo, que no alguien. Un objeto insulso e insignificante, un útil común y cotidiano. Un bote.

Sí, un bote pero no un bote cualquiera. Están los botes de champú y gel que obviamente no podrían derrotar a Aomine. No, porque esos botes tienen una tapa que se abre sobre unas pestañas de plástico tan endebles que siempre piensas «Se va a romper y voy a estar jodido sin tapa, que mierda de material y champú» que luego acabas el contenido y no se rompe y piensas «Siempre confié en ti, nunca cambiare de marca». ¿No? Bueno pues la gente normal como los chicos de la Generación de los Milagros —por el día de hoy vamos a considerar que son normales, por una excepción un día no se muere nadie— si lo hacen. Al menos Daiki. Atsushi no. Atsushi no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso, está ocupado contando calorías, las calorías que quiere comerse, no evitar que el mundo empieza la decadencia por Aomine no por él.

Midorima tampoco lo piensa, porque esta tan ciego que ni ve que champú se echa y así pasa que al final se acaba echando el Love Dodo, «especial olor a rosas y que no pica en los ojos», de su hermana. Pero le dejan el cabello como recién salido de peluquería y con un olor agradable y adorable —en un chico de uno noventa y cinco sí, ¿acaso no se puede ser adorable con esa altura?— según Takao el cual consigue decir eso entre risas tras decir «Shin-chan, ¿otra vez el champú de tu hermana?». Es algo tan frecuente y Midorima tan tsundere que Takao empieza a pensar que no es error ni culpa de su vista. Pero en fin, que Midorima tampoco piensa eso del tapón rosita —que sabe que tiene, no porque lo vea— del Love Dodo. Ese champú es de calidad no se rompería fácilmente. Bueno pues entonces quizás es solo Daiki quien lo piensa cuando se echa su champú, quien sabe.

El caso es que no es ese tipo de bote, ese tipo de bote no da problemas. El bote que quiere derrotar a Daiki y podemos decir que lo ha hecho es un bote de comida. De mermelada específicamente. El bote de mermelada de la señora Aomine. Aunque lleva tiempo sin comerla porque esta a dieta o eso cree haber escuchado Daiki. Esa palabra es algo rara para él, es una palabra corriente y común pero una vez vio a Murasakibara llorar al escucharla, desde entonces la ignora porque esa escena aún le inquieta y persigue en las noches que no consigue dormirse.

Pues bien, al señorito «El único que puede derrotarme soy yo», le ha derrotado un tarro de mermelada. Un placer conocerte Aomine, recoge tus cosas y vete a la esquina de la vergüenza. Porque que Aomine, con dieciséis años, un metro noventa y dos y unos musculazos dignos de revista, no pueda abrir un bote es un poco humillando.

La situación más pareciera un desafío. En la cocina, Aomine mira al bote, el plano cambia y el bote le mira a él —que no estamos drogados y sabemos que el bote no tiene ojos pero hipotéticamente y para recrear el duelo vamos a creer que sí— y una música de duelo del lejano oeste suena. Daiki avanza, toma al enemigo entre sus manos y lo retuerce, pero nada. Y gira, y gira y puede asegurar que se va a romper la mano —dando lugar a chistes con doble interpretación que no serán acertados— y el bote sigue sin abrirse. Es oficial, le esta retando.

Lo intenta una y otra vez y no hay manera. Por un momento se para a pensar que es todo culpa de Kise que para gastarle una broma ha ido a su casa —ni siquiera sabe si Ryōta sabe donde vive—, en mitad de la noche, ha entrado a hurtadillas, ha pegado la tapa al bote y a huido en la noche cual criminal escapando de la escena del crimen. Menudo pensamiento más idiota. Luego se dedica a pensar, de un modo más acertado, que quizás por la condensación y el frío de estar en la nevera no se puede abrir. Esa teoría es mucho más lógica.

Entonces reflexiona sobre cuánto tiempo lleva esa mermelada abierta y perdida al final de la nevera. Porque hace días que su madre no la come ya que esta en esa fase temporal traumática y claramente torturadora —en el idioma de Murasakibara—, que los mortales llaman dieta. Mira hacia los lados, paranoico pensando que de nuevo Atsushi estará lloriqueando al mencionar esa palabra. Qué pena da Daiki, paranoico perdido con una vieja canción del oeste sonando, porque suena de verdad desde la radio de la cocina que quien sabe porque está encendida, pensando en Murasakibara llorando en una esquina de la cocina y con un bote de mermelada ganándole la batalla.

Si eso sigue así ese bote será un completo ganador y el Tōō se lo llevara a él a los partidos en vez de a esa masa musculada pero estúpida que es Aomine ahora mismo. En que maldito momento se le antojo tomar mermelada para desayunar un sábado por la mañana. No lo sabe y la verdad no le importa, solo sabe que se levantó con ese antojo y que al bajar de su habitación vio que no había nadie en casa y se dispuso a desayunar solo. Hasta ahí la mañana era una mañana normal para cualquier persona —excepto para Midorima, en algún momento de ese relato Midorima habría consultado Oha Asa, pero Midorima no es normal o sea que no cuenta—, pero duró poco. La mermelada no se abrió a la primera y ahí empezó el drama.

En mitad de todo ese debate, sonó el timbre de su casa y mientras salía de la cocina le iba dedicando una mirada afilada y desdeñosa al bote «No he acabado contigo aún». Y Daiki no se droga, de verdad que no, de pequeño chupaba el pegamento de barra pero hace años de eso el efecto se habrá pasado, pero de verdad que jura que el bote le susurra «Te estaré esperando» con voz grave. Daiki no se droga pero quizás masturbarse mucho empieza a dejarle secuelas.

Llega a la puerta consciente de que el anterior pensamiento, o cosa escuchada, es una total locura y de verdad se plantea bajar el número de veces que se masturba. Que no se quiere quedar tonto, al menos no del todo. Cuando abre la puerta y ve a Momoi solo puede responder como alguien haría al ver a su mejor amigo y a quien tiene ya más que visto.

—Ah.

—¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo lo que me dices?

—Hola.

Y después vuelve a andar hacia la cocina. Se acaba de despertar, Satsuki no le puede pedir mucho, además un tarro de mermelada está acabando con las pocas neuronas que le quedan. Pobre Daiki.

Cuando llega a la cocina con Momoi siguiéndole se planta frente al bote y esta vez trata de usar la lógica. Ya ha intentado hacer palanca con una cuchara antes —para que luego digan que es tonto—, también lo ha envuelto en un trapo por si son sus manos que sudan, y le ha dado un golpe a la parte de abajo, se le empiezan a acabar las ideas. Sigue observando el bote y de repente una extraña relación le viene a la cabeza. La mermelada es de fresa por lo que es roja, ¿y que es rojo? Ajá, el pelo de Kagami. El de Akashi también pero aunque no lo reconozca pensar en Akashi a veces —y más de buena mañana— le da un poquito de miedo e inquietud, vamos que un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral así que se queda con Kagami. Bien pues el pelo de Kagami es rojo, y Kagami es la nueva luz de Kuroko, y Kuroko es Kurokocchi para el pesado de Kise. Y Kise es eso, pesado, y escandaloso. De repente se imagina a Kise gritándole al oído.

«¡Aominecchi! ¡No me digas que no puedes abrir un simple bote!». Dios, su orgullo decae por momentos. Encima la voz de Kise en su cabeza ha sido tan fuerte e intensa que le ha roto el tímpano.

—¡Dai-chan! —grita Momoi y por el tono y la expresión parece llevar un rato llamándolo.

—Lo siento, Kise me estaba rompiendo, penetrando y violando el tímpano.

La cara de Momoi es un poema y Daiki no entiende por qué. Entonces al ver a Momoi piensa que ella habla mucho con «Ki-chan» por mensajes. Que sí, que lo sabrá él que les ve hablando de los colores que mas combinan y tal. De hecho si se juntaran Kise, Midorima y Satsuki —uno obsesionado con la moda, el otro obsesionado por las uñas y la última obsesionada con ambas cosas— podrían conversar acerca que color de uñas es el mejor según el pelo de cada quien. Siendo Midorima tan raro y horteras seguro se pintaría las uñas de amarillo chillón. Algo que Kise consideraría un crimen al igual que combinar cuadros y rayas; y que a Aomine le parece tan horrible que se pone a la par de Murasakibara llorando al oír la palabra «que no debe ser mencionada». Prefiere olvidar eso porque definitivamente esos tres juntos serían algo desagradable. El problema es, que Momoi habla con Kise y eso significa que ella misma puede contarle que no puede abrir el dichoso bote.

Esa forma de que Kise llegue a su mente es mucho más normal que legar a Kise por comparar a Kagami con la mermelada, pero así funciona Aomine. Daiki piensa de forma separada con cada hemisferio cerebral según parece y en cada uno solo hay una neurona, que de vez en cuando conectan. La neurona del hemisferio izquierdo es la rara que compara a Kagami con mermelada, que piensa en Kise pegando la tapa al tarro y que piensa en Midorima con las uñas amarillas o Atsushi llorando. La neurona derecha es la que le hace hacer genialidades como hacer palanca, pensar que es el frío y la condensación lo que no le deja abrir el tarro y esas cosas. Esa neurona está algo mejor. De repente ambas neuronas conectan y piensa algo: quizás el tarro se quedo con mermelada en el borde y al ser pegajosa y secarse en la nevera con el frío ha hecho que ahora no pueda abrir el tarro. Ajá, eso debe ser, pero que listo es.

De nuevo escucha a Momoi gritar su nombre y golpear el suelo con el pie. Momoi no parece entender su dilema moral.

—Perdón, perdón es que-

—Ki-chan te estaba violando, ya —dice Satsuki sin dejarle terminar y las cejas de Aomine se fruncen. Uy que mal suena eso así sin acabar.

—El tímpano —aclara, aunque no debería, Aomine.

—Ya, claro.

Daiki parpadea no seguro de querer entender qué ha sido el tono de Satsuki pero esta vez le da paso a que hable. No quiere que le grite otra vez, con la voz de Kise tiene bastante, él aprecia sus oídos y su sentido auditivo. Oh sí, ese sentido que le salva cuando escucha a su madre subir por las escaleras y hace que le dé tiempo de guardar la revista de Mari-chan debajo del colchón, solo por eso merece preservar sus oídos. Momoi al fin habla y Aomine escucha. La chica quiere ir al centro comercial y esperaba ir con él pero como no ha desayunado se ofrece a desayunar con él. Momoi tampoco sabe que es eso de las dietas parece y a Daiki le da igual solo no quiere verla luego lloriquear con tonterías de mujeres diciendo que esta gorda. Aunque el estudio de investigación de campo de Aomine en el individuo «amiga de la infancia» denominada Momoi Satsuki, le indica que a Momoi solo le crecen las tetas. Ese estudio aún no ha sido revelado al mundo.

Bueno, debe desayunar con Momoi y el bote no se abre. Esta en problemas, luego piensa que es Momoi, su amiga de toda la vida, ella no se reiría de él. Es decir, le ha visto orinarse de pequeño en la cama, esconderse de ella mientras veían películas de fantasmas mientras se moría del miedo y ella disfrutaba de la peli como si de humor se tratase, ha visto revisas de Kise en su cuarto… Definitivamente Satsuki ha visto muchas facetas vergonzosas suyas. No se reiría de él, claro que no.

Se pone manos a la obra, coge a su enemigo y de nuevo trata de abrirlo. Nada, imposible. Momoi enarca una ceja. Daiki lo sigue intentando. A Satsuki se le escapa una risa, a Daiki se le cae un ídolo. No ella no, todos menos ella. Pero así como se le cae un ídolo le hace un pedestal a la chica cuando se acerca y le acaricia uno de sus bíceps.

—Dai-chan, si tienes unos músculos increíbles, es imposible que no puedas abrirlo.

Oh yeah, Satsuki es un ángel con tetas enormes. El mejor ángel del mundo. Es cierto. Él está dotado de músculos envidiables y una fuerza increíble. Aomine mira su bíceps y siente ganas de besarlos. Su ego vuela alto, tan alto que en la estratosfera solo Akashi y su ojos que todo lo ve —el Ojo de Emperador, en nombre de mortales— verá el ego de Daiki volando y saludando hombrecitos verdes. Aliens, que no Midorimas que con uno nos basta y nos sobra.

Aomine hincha el pecho con orgullo y respirando hondo. Se lleva las manos al antebrazo contrario para remangarse las mangas, luego recuerda que lleva una camiseta sin mangas y piensa que ya no queda tan guay como iba a quedar, pero no pierde el recién renovado orgullo. Mira el bote y lo intenta otra vez. No lo logra. Jura ver una sonrisa divertida en la cara de Momoi. No, está loco, ella no se está riendo, es un ángel de tetas enormes, su ángel de tetas enormes. Satsuki es su amiga y no se va a reír de su desgracia. La tercera vez que lo intenta y Satsuki se ríe bajito tratando de controlar su risa, Aomine siente que se le han caído las alas y el halo, y le han salido cuernos y cola de demonio. Mala, pero que mala es Satsuki.

La neurona —la izquierda sin duda— de Aomine le hace pensar que como la mermelada es roja y es Kagami por eso le está derrotando. Con ese pensamiento se le quita el hambre y la sangre se le baja hasta los pies. No, no va a dejarse vencer por otro ente rojo así sea el mismísimo Akashi. Porque Aomine es confiado, invencible, el único que puede derrotarle es él mismo, Aomine de verdad estaría confiado ante el mismísimo Akashi. A él no le intimida tanto como a los demás en lo que a baloncesto se refiere claro, porque ciertamente la imagen de Akashi con unas tijeras le hace querer orinarse encima como cuando era niño y Momoi lo veía. Entonces piensa que esa Momoi no se reía y la de ahora si se ríe de que no pueda abrir un bote. Que mala es la adolescencia, a Satsuki no solo le ha crecido las tetas sino también la maldad.

—Dai-chan, esto empieza a ser muy patético.

La maldad de Momoi crece más rápido que sus tetas, sin duda.

—Eres una tetona cruel.

El dolor en la nuca de amine por la colleja que le ha metido Momoi también aumenta por momentos.

Daiki ya no tiene ni hambre, ni ganas de ir a comprar con Momoi —esas ganas nunca las ha tenido pero consentirla de vez en cuando no está mal, además le dijo que sí cuando Momoi era un ángel y no una demonia cruel—, ni de vivir casi.

Puto bote.

Momoi coge el bote y lo mira, de arriba abajo. Aomine casi quiere gritarle un «No toques al enemigo» pero su neurona derecha le hace ver que sería estúpido. Hoy está superando límites de estupidez.

—Vencido por un bote de mermelada, que triste —dice Momoi y Aomine piensa que ella sí que está superando hoy limites, pero los de su maldad—. Seguro que no es tan difícil.

—Ja, que sabrás tú y tus endebles bracitos.

Mientras Momoi está hinchando las mejillas enfadada Daiki le quita el bote y lo vuelve a intentar. El mismo nulo resultado. Satsuki enfadada se lo quita de vuelta y pone su mano en la tapa, para abrirla aparentemente.

Pobre Momoi, ¿qué se piensa? Aomine se ríe con orgullo cuando ve las intenciones de la chica. Pero esa sonrisa se muere así como una parte de él y su ego por completo, al ver como Momoi abre el bote. Sí, el bote. El bote de mermelada de fresa de la madre de Aomine que le ha derrotado. Ese bote que se parece a Taiga, el cual es cercano a Kuroko el cual es obsesión de Kise el viola-tímpanos, sí ese bote.

Aomine siente que se muere y no es para menos. Las tetas de Satsuki se quedaran pequeñas en comparación a su crueldad y maldad porque sin soltar el bote, la chica ha soltado la risotada más grande que Daiki ha escuchado en días.

Y Momoi ríe y ríe. Aomine se ha olvidado de respirar. Su neurona derecha llora en la esquina del hemisferio derecho y la del hemisferio izquierdo está suicidándose. Alguna entidad superior como Dios —es decir Akashi— actúa y hace que ambas conecten de nuevo. Tiene que salvar el poco orgullo que le queda a Daiki, sea como sea.

—Es porque ya te lo había aflojado yo.

Ahí está la brillante respuesta que sus neuronas han producido. La escusa más triste que alguien da cuando no puede abrir algo y otro si lo consigue.

«El único que puede derrotarme soy yo» puede ir cambiando a «El único que puede derrotarme es Kagami y la mermelada de mi madre». Glorioso.

El resto de mañana Momoi ríe y ríe. No es su culpa, es que quebrar el orgullo masculino es tan fácil y divertido. Ríe cuando van en el metro hacia la tienda, ríe cuando están en la primera tienda del centro comercial, ríe cuando mira sujetadores nuevos porque de nuevo el pecho le ha crecido.

—Te crecen, pero no tanto como la maldad —susurra Aomine pero Momoi no le escucha entre sus risas mientras le llena las manos al pobre chico de sujetadores. Como si no llevara bastante humillación por el día de hoy.

—¿Decías, Dai-chan?

Aomine afila la mirada acribillándola con ella.

—Este, tetona.

Pero es Aomine, es un pervertido y lucha por su orgullo. O eso cree mientras coge el sujetador de encaje más provocativo y sexy de la tienda y se lo pone en la cara a Satsuki. Satsuki flota en una nube ese día y ni eso le molesta, no, de hecho se lo compra. Maldita sea.

Pero en especial, Momoi se ríe cuando pasan al lado de una tienda y corriendo le señala un cartel.

«Ofertón en botes de mermelada de fresa. Compra uno y llévate dos. Déjate llevar por el inconfundible sabor de la fresa y su diseño ergonómico con abre fácil»

«Abre fácil mis cojones» piensa Aomine. Aunque su pensamiento es casi imposible de escuchar para sí mismo porque las risas de Momoi se escuchan por todo el maldito centro comercial y la gente la mira como si estuviera loca. Y lo está, una loca, tetona, cruel.

Unos minutos más tarde Midorima va caminando. Aún no sabe cómo se ha dejado enredar para ir a una comida con los chicos de su equipo de baloncesto pero ahí está. Total, hoy la fortuna le sonríe y ha tocado el piano en la mañana. Su signo era el segundo pero el día le va inusitadamente bien. Lo que no sabe es por qué va con Takao al punto de reunión pero en fin, ahí está. Takao parece ajeno a la suerte porque siempre está feliz. Y Escorpio ese día está el noveno que lo sabe él, y su objeto de la suerte son unos calzoncillos rojos. Algo que no sabe si Takao lleva ni va a preguntar. El móvil suena en su bolsillo y con la mano que no lleva el lucky ítem lo saca de este y mira el whatsapp de Kise. Takao le arranca el móvil casi sin dejarle leerlo. El chico estalla en risas.

—¿Qué Aomine no ha podido abrir un bote de mermelada? Oh dios —dice Takao entre risas—. Qué buena fuente de información es este Kise.

Porque de Momoi a Kise, y de Kise a toda la Generación de los Milagros, la humanidad, el infinito y mas allá. Akashi lo lee tras bajar de Yukimaru mientras cabalgaba dignamente por sus terrenos, podre Daiki, él es absoluto esa mermelada hubiera explotado antes de humillarlo de tal forma. Kise sigue revisando su móvil a ver si queda alguna bacteria a la que no haya informado. Kuroko deja escapar una risita seguida de una risotada de Kagami quien por detrás también lo ha leído —Kagami al que Alex le debe abrir los botes de pepinillos— sí, ese Kagami Taiga. Murasakibara solo piensa que ahora él también quiere comer mermelada, alguien por su lado pasa diciendo la palabra «dieta» y se le ha caído una lagrimita preocupando a Muro-chin. Incluso Midorima retiene una pequeña sonrisa de pensar al idiota de Aomine derrotado por un bote.

Pero entonces a Takao se le conectan también las neuronas —que no tiene tan pocas como Aomine pero tampoco le sobran, tiene las justitas— y habla de nuevo:

—Oye, pero Aomine es Virgo, ¿no? El lucky ítem de los virgos, ¿no era un bote de mermelada? ¿Y no era signo más afortunado del día?

A Shintarō la ceja le empieza a temblar con un tic nervioso. Oha Asa no se equivoca, nunca. Maldito Aomine es tan tonto que desafía las leyes de la lógica que sigue Oha Asa, no sigue leyes ninguna pero Shintarō es feliz pensando así.

—No sería la mermelada correcta. Sería un sabor equivocado —explica Midorima.

—Dios, Oha Asa empieza a fallar… ¡morirás Shin-chan, el mundo se acaba!

—¡Nunca se equivoca! —exclama el chico con gafas sin su infaltable «nanodayo» al final.

—Pues ya podría hacerlo y que lo dejaras de seguir porque de verdad Shin-chan, que te ves ridículo con un gorro hecho de papel de aluminio en la mano.

—Cállate, Takao.

Porque es su lucky ítem, no es ridículo. El mundo no se acaba ni se acabará mientras Oha Asa siga acertando y Midorima llevando gorros de papel de aluminio en la mano. Y el mundo de la diversión tampoco se acabará aún porque Takao le ha hecho una foto. Gracias Takao.


End file.
